valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LuluChoy/Random thoughts on VC
I have been playing VC since Dec 2013......Such a long history that I actually have given up playing in the middle period, because I don't know how to play the game <-- Epic Fail Orz..... Really...Recently I am thinking to quit playing again, this time for a quite a long time...for eternally? Who knows? But it is just tooo boring to play this game. Compared to other TCG, VC doesn't stand out too much, instead it is wandering around the middle of the ranking chart. Why? I have figured out some reasons: --Repeating ideas = Getting more boring Ok, that's a fatal one for all types of games. Maybe less fatal for TCGs, however, it also applies when it continues for a long time. TCG mainly focuses on the Card element rather than other aspects, that's true, however, that doesn't mean no changes for the gaming system for A YEAR. *sigh* One success change in VC will be the adding of the campaign event map...Then...then...then......No more. Okay, the Likeability Rate may also count in the recent update. But really no more. VC continues having the same ideas for a repeat no. of times consecutively. The game just need you to repeat and repeat and repeat in killing AW FAW AW FAW AW FAW, or progess progess progess. This applies to most of the TCG apps, however, VC doesn't have great cards, this is another main reason why the game sucks. --Not so worthy cards = Waste of time and effort (My Homework!) I, like most of the players who play TCG, aim to collect pretty cards in the game. However, recently the F/AWs are not that worthy for me to spend much time and effort in getting it. Like William, it is a free UR card, however, its design is not that interesting, I'd rather collect Odysseus and Gloriana than her. In Pirates of the Sky, luckily VC continues to use AkkeyJin's work, otherwise I think after the William event most of the players will just give up, including me. Take example to the Galatic Journey, compare to other events, Corvus and Alnair doesn't seem to attractive. I take part of the event just because I want to expand my collection, if not, I would rather stay inactive. That's a waste of time. Another thingy is the RR cards, the quality of the design is getting more sh*t. Like Nereonna, I'd think it can only be a N card or a R card, rather than a high class UR card. The SR card designs are much more beautiful than the UR cards in general, why is it the case? Are it suppose to attract the players to rank higher for the beautifully designed UR cards? Good designed Limited SRs: Levithan Ex, Circe, Matrix, Adonis, Lina, Tetea, Orchestra, Angra Mainyu, Gaap, Candy, Joker, Metatron, Phanuel, Accordion... Good designed UR RR cards: Therapy, Netherworld Princess, Tsuchinoko, Tezcatlipoca, Spinner, Mabel I don't want to be mean or whatsoever, however, I think that the Ayakashi Ghost Guild is much more better than VC. HEMISPHERE's work is same as like AkkeyJin, or more closer to the style I like. You may search on Google to check. --Wrong skills + Wrong cards = Way to Hell I noticed that except some newly updated skills that only apply to a few cards, all the card skills are just repeating, consecutively. Man, the F/AW never have good skills, they are mainly just critters, AoE attackers and turn skippers. Or rarely a Self buffer. I think VC should make once in a time the F/AW skills to be a healer, resurrecter, or whatsoever. Just don't stick to the four skills. RR cards are H/URs, however, it only proc once. What's the point of that? Not mentioning that the others are only AoE damagers. Wayyyy to go, there's a bunch of AoE attackers out there already, with more beautifully designed ones, who want's to go with those cards except for the more damages they deal? Not me. Personally I think Matrix, Circe, Bicorn, Urcaguary Ex are good skilled F/AW cards. May count Ragnarok also for her 3 proc chances. --Real life Vs Virtual Game.... Reality wins...What about the Ranking Reward?! This may not be a simple question to some of you, including me, who is a game fan. It is such a dilemma to choose between games and life. I have tried during my summer vacation to see if I am able to ranking high enough while catching up with my summer holiday homework, but it turns out to be a super fail. The ranking points are sooooo high that I cannot even imagine it. What? You don't know? Well I tell you that you must have at least 2.5 mil points to stay put in rank 500 or above. That's crazy, how much F/AWs you got to kill to achieve that result? And that's the minimum requirement I am only talking, for ranking 500 or below, you must get double the amount of that...Say, I really thought those who can rank 100+ are Gods. Don't they need to go to sleep? Eat? Bath? Daily life? Work? (I have heard that the first in the ranking chart has hired someone to play the game for him/her, so that they can catch up and never miss any F/AW sent by their comrades...) That's totally crazy, there are more and more people joining the competition, and the amount of spaces for the RR is limited, VERY LIMITED. VC won't ever try to expand the RR requirement to let more people have a chance to compete. I give up already since I have much homework to do, but every time when I see there are people showing their RR as their icons I get REALLY jealous. That's crappy, take VC's reported no. of players there are more than 4 000 000 players competiting for 500 RR... Hey dude, have you ever learnt your economic lessons? Do you know the basic concept of scarcity? I have once tried to type my review to VC a month ago, but how will they feel I don't know, but it seems that they denied my idea... Honestly if the competition continues like that, I think normal players that need to go to work and school may drop out, including me. That's not something we can afford to sacrifce our daily life for that. --Long boring event. Kill me maybe faster than that Why the Wiliam event turns out to be a total crap? One of the reason is because the event duration is just too long, nearly half a month, 15 days. I think I cannot stand to fight the same F/AW again again and again for half a month -- and the dropping rate of the FAW UR is super low. That just break the hopes up. In my opinion, simple events like the Wiliam event stays 8~10 days are the maximum. More than that the people will be bored, rankers may want to commit suicide (jk), traders become inactive until the next event... Serious impact, right? VC just messes up the whole thing. Events with limited enemies should be put longer, like the Galatic Journey one (although I don't like the design of the F/AW) so that more people have the time to get the Limited Enemy, but they just shorten the event to like 9 days...Orz Another concern will be the AD, a monthly scheduled event that held on every Wed and Sat. I don't think people can last that long, while the system is a total failure. Some may find that interesting and excited, however I don't. Why I still fight is because I don't want my alliance to lose, that's it. --Gap between rankers and normal players get more further, this makes the game only for the rankers to compete on their own Say a tip to get success in every game will be having started before anyone else does. Just like VC, playing from the start of the game will help you a lot. You've got more cards faster than the latecomers, you get more stronger, and by the time the latecomers get as strong as yours, you become much more stronger than theirs. It is like a tortoise and rabbit race, and the rabbit will always be ahead of the tortoise. Most of the benefits are taken by the old players rather than the new players. Which is why most of the rankers are mostly old players. That's a loop cycle. When a ranker gets the RR, they build a stronger team for the next event, and so on. Normal player may need to pay double the effort as theirs to slip in and get a RR. The process takes so much effort and time. You may try and see. To be continued..... Category:Blog posts